villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vladimir Makarov
"Remember, no Russian." :— Vladimir Makarov before starting the massacre. : :"It doesn't take the most powerful nations on Earth to create the next global conflict. Just the will of a single man." :— Vladimir Makarov in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 trailer According to info in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Vladimir Makarov graduated from the Frunze Military Academy as an officer in the Russian Army first serving as a paratrooper. Later on in his career he made it into Spetsnaz and served two tours in Chechnya. It is believed that a company under his command were involved with some of the most brutal "cleansing" raids. Eventually, the U.N held an inquiry investigating charges of human rights abuse. Makarov's name appeared at the top of the list presented by an EU Investigation panel. The inquiry was ultimately dropped when Makarov opted for discharge from the armed forces.This incident would mark the beginnings of his pathological hatred towards the West and the Russian government for giving him no other option but to leave the armed forces. Makarov would soon bring his former military training to bear, focusing his efforts in many criminal and terrorist enterprises, such as kidnapping, human trafficking of women, hijackings, money laundering, terror bombings of military/civilian targets, drug trafficking, assassinations, etc. At some point, the leader of the burgeoning Ultranationalist Party, Imran Zakhaev, took notice and allowed Makarov a position within the anti-western movement. It is said that Makarov was "kept in check" by Zakhaev during this partnership. Zakhaev was eventually killed by British and Loyalist forces during the course of the Russian civil war and the Ultranationalist party splintered. Makarov's resources and contacts within the criminal world allowed him to assume control of a large portion of the Ultranationalist party. According to newspaper clippings in his safehouse, Vladimir held up photos of Bravo Six (Gaz, Griggs, Price and Soap) and declared they were responsible for the death of Imran Zakhaev. Most likely, it is for this reason that he holds a grudge against Price. Included were news articles showing Makarov responsible for terrorist attacks in London and Moscow; threatening the removal of the Ultranationalist party controlling Russia. Makarov indirectly becomes the conduit for General Shepherd's recruitment plan. After Shepherd sends CIA agent Joseph Allen (under the alias Alexi Borodin) to Russia, Makarov accepts Allen although finding out his undercover identity. To reveal Allen's op, Makarov initiates an brutal attack on Zakhaev International Airport with other Ultranationalist extremists. After fighting through FSB forces, Makarov and his henchmen escape. However, Makarov shoots Allen with an M9 and leaves him for dead, instigating a war between Russia and the United States. Eventually Makarov and his men are tracked down to two possible locations, leading Task Force 141 to investigate. Gary Sanderson and Ghost obtain intel on Makarov, but are killed by Shepherd to be considered the man who took down Makarov and to soon initiate a major strike on Russia with a planned strong military force. He and his forces are attacked by Shepherd's Shadow Company in an aircraft boneyard. Makarov is then contacted by Captain Price, who asks for intel on Shepherd, saying the famous phrase "The enemy of my enemy is my friend". Realizing that his only hope for survival was getting rid of Shepherd, Makarov tell's Price Shepherd's location, saying "I'll see you in hell", to which Price responds "Looking forward to it. Give my regards to Zakhaev if you get there first". Although no outcome of the battle between Shadow Company and Makarov's forces is given, it is presumed that Makarov survives and went into hiding. In Modern Warfare 3 Makarov and his special forces minions captures Boris & tells Boris the launch codes but Makarov will discuss more for Boris in his hideout in order to launch the missiles. In Dubai Hotel Makarov was escaping the Hotel but Price captures him unconcious & Makarov tries to kill Price but Yuri shoots Makarov & Makarov shoots Yuri dead. Price violently attacks Makarov by hanging a rope in his neck & executing him like the French Revolution style & Price was smoking at the deceased Makarov. thumb|500px|left|No Russian Terrorism Acts *2004 - Robbed an HBS bank in Istanbul. *2005 - Hold-up of bullion trucks in Moscow, stole 3 million Rubles and killed 3 security guards. *2006 - Robbed the Russian State Postal and Banking Service Depot of 32 million Rubles. *2008 - A Swedish Furniture Store in a Shopping mall located in St. Petersburg is bombed leaving 100 dead or wounded. *2009 - The offices of a U.S. oil company in Baku were blown up with 3 people killed. *2011: Personally triggered the Nuclear Blast in Shock and Awe, killing 30,000 soldiers *2016 (Day 3) - Involved in massacre at the Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow. Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Military Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Amoral Category:Communists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Fighter Category:Complete Monster Category:Gunmen Category:Successful Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Communists Category:Warmonger Category:Psychopath Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sociopaths